Organizations often collaborate and share information to develop products and/or services. In certain circumstances, however, the information that needs to be shared may be confidential (e.g., intellectual property). Consequently, organizations may be reluctant to share the confidential information without certainty that the confidential information will not be misused. Although conventional data security technologies, such as passwords and digital rights management, provide some data protection, these technologies may be circumvented. For example, password-protected data may be copied and distributed after the initial extraction of the original data.